Lonely Souls
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: A girl and a god. She shouldn't be alive, he isn't alive at all. This is the story of their friendship and where it leads. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Herobrine, Minecraft or any of the recommended songs. Set in AU. Sorry for the shortness.
1. Chapter 1

**Recommended Song: **Lovers On The Sun by David Guetta

* * *

There's a girl sitting on her balcony. It's a minute until midnight, and her features are hardly distinguishable with the darkness around her.

But she lights a small candle next to her, its glow shining on her pale face.

Warm brown hair tumbles down her shoulders and a fringe almost covers her eyes. Almost. Her eyes, a dull teal, light up with the sense someone she was waiting for is near.

She turns around and a figure shimmers into view just as the clock strikes twelve.

His eyes shine, pure white. Expression softer than most perceive.

_"Hello."_

She stares fearlessly into his glowing eyes.

"You're back."

_"Yeah. It was hard, what with my removal this update again."_

"Your brother will never learn, will he?"

They laugh softly. The girl runs a hand through her hair.

"Our time's almost up already."

_"Don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow, same time, same place."_

"Like always?"

_"Like always."_

She smiles a little. "See you then."

His figure fades into thin air as their minute slips through their fingers.

The girl opens the window and slips back into her apartment. She lives on the fifth floor of a five-storey building with her parents.

She lies back down in her bed and puts two earphones in, letting the music ease her mind.

Her name is Aihnen. A strange name, but nice nonetheless.

His name is Herobrine. A glitch? A legend? A lie? Nobody but Aihnen knows of the real Herobrine.

They're not related. They shouldn't know each other at all. He came to steal her soul away one night, but she just looked at him in wonder. Not fear, wonder. And he just couldn't kill her, no matter how much he tried to make himself rip her soul out. But... nothing. And she didn't boast that she'd survived the mythical Herobrine the next day. She didn't say anything at all.

Aihnen is a nice girl. Herobrine is an evil god. Who would have guessed that they were friends?

And she's asleep already, despite her insomnia. Thinking of him always made her happy.

But nobody said this was going to be an easy ride...


	2. Chapter 2

**Recommended Song:** Cinnamon by Ron Pope

* * *

Aihnen hits the button on her alarm and takes her earphones out. She yawns and gets up to get ready for school.

Her parents are already up and about, but Aihnen isn't focused on them. She starts brushing her teeth absentmindedly, thinking about the events of last night.

Herobrine isn't her boyfriend; not her crush, either. They're just friends. And they're fine with that.

After all, she is sixteen, he is six thousand, eight hundred and ninety-two.

It probably wouldn't work out anyway.

Aihnen washes her toothbrush and splashes water on her face, not bothering to shower.

She puts on her school clothes and swings her backpack onto her shoulder, calling goodbye to her parents.

Putting her earphones in, she strolls down the street in somewhat of a daze.

Her school isn't too far from her apartment; a few minutes' walk was enough.

She takes her earphones out. Music is her life, really. Walking through the school gates, she is greeted by one of her friends, a girl with the nametag 'sophster3sp'. Aihnen's nametag is 'InsertStatusHere', the default nametag for anyone who hadn't earned theirs. Notch decided who got theirs and when.

They walk through the crowds, a few other people joining them. 'CharcoalVSCarbon', a girl known for her split personalities. 'creeperprincessishere', a creeper fangirl. 'ObSiDiAnLaVa', a shy girl who had only four friends.

sophster3sp and CharcoalVSCarbon chat with creeperprincessishere as ObSiDiAnLaVa walks next to Aihnen silently.

"I can't believe the weekend is over already," CVSC says. "It's been, like, so fast."

"That's 'cos either you or your split personality are in control. And you know she loves being in control," s3sp replies.

"But it's over too quickly for me too!" cpih puts in.

OSDALV flicks some hair out of her face. "Aihnen, you AFK or something?"

Aihnen sighs and shakes her head. "I'm fine. Just thinking about when I'll get my nametag."

"It's not that great," s3sp disagrees. "Everyone starts calling you by some part of your nametag, like people call me soph or s3sp, even though my full nametag is sophster3sp. I don't even remember my own name. Treasure being nametag-less."

"Thanks," Aihnen smiles. "I'll have to make sure my nametag has my actual name in it so I don't forget it."

The other four facepalm. "Why did I not think of that?" cpih groans.

"Because you're great at pointing out other people's mistakes without realising your own?" CVSC suggests.

"People," OSDALV calls. "We're here."

The five girls walk into a building.

Aihnen takes a deep breath. _At least I'll be able to see him again tonight._


End file.
